París
by Zuruck
Summary: Siempre nos quedará París...Recuérdalo...Hasta luego...Tokio Hotel


**Título: "París"  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: Siempre nos quedará París...Recuérdalo...Hasta luego...TH  
Género: Romance/Drama  
Clasificación: T  
Advertencias: Palabras y escenas subidas de tono...****  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

* * *

_**"París"**_

Viendo como el humo del cigarrillo que tengo en mi mano sale con lentitud para perderse en el cielo gris.

Viendo como aquella escultura de hierro postrada frente a mí da sus halos de sus luces. Así queriéndose y ganándose su nombre "La ciudad de las luces".

La torre Eiffel en todo su resplandor. Siempre me intrigó esa figura. Y me tiene embelesado por su belleza.

Y más la escultura humana que tengo a mis espaldas. Que sé que mira. Que anhela mi cuerpo junto al junto. Pero ya es la hora. Es la hora de despedirnos. Mi corazón late vertiginosamente. Mi mente se nubla ante todos pensamientos que deambulan en ella. No será fácil decirnos un adiós. Tras varios años juntos. Soportándonos. Ignorándonos. Sin poder decirnos las dos palabras que nos unirían aún más. Pero no. Ya es hora de seguir. De encaminarnos en nuestros distintos caminos. Que no nos llevaría generosamente junto con el otro. Lo sabía. Le di otra calada al cigarrillo. Miré con ansiedad los autos que pasaban. Recordando como nos habíamos conocido. Fue una tarde maravillosa. Paseando a escondidas de ojos curiosos. Hasta que topamos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ahí fue cuando supimos que lago más iba a suceder. Algo más que una amistad cualquiera. Creíamos que íbamos a ser felices.

Fue un error desde un principio. Fue un error al habernos tropezado e iniciar una conversación. Fue un error el habernos unido ese día de primavera. Fue un error. Simplemente lo fue. Como lo fue cuando concebimos un bebé. Que después lo perdimos. Como arena que se desmenuza entre tus dedos. Un error que nos trajo a consecuencia pérdidas. Pérdidas que nunca podríamos sobrellevarlas. Ahora estoy fuertemente decidido. Regresaré a mis orígenes. Alemania. Junto con mi hermano. Aparto los momentos que esa relación dio sus frutos.

Pero también los momentos que fueron un infierno personal. Ella no soportaba mis celos. Sé que soy posesivo, celoso, ególatra, impulsivo, irónico y entre otras cosas. Pero a mí tampoco me gustaba muchas cosas de ella. Eran varias. Como la congoja que siente cada vez que me tengo que irme por mi trabajo. No lo entiende y jamás lo entenderá.

Así una relación no funciona. Una relación a distancia no funciona como debe ser. Una última calada y una última decisión, una última mirada a aquel anochecer. Suspiro. Me giro para enfrentarme a unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miran con dolor. Con amor. Del que yo no le puedo dar. Ya no. Mi interior se remueve. Con la mirada le quiero decir tantas cosas. Pero no sé si realmente sería bueno decírselas. Por su bien y el mío. Deseo que consiga a alguien más que la ame. Que logre sus sueños. Que persiga su futuro. Que tenga una familia que ella añora tanto. Cosas que yo no puede darle.

La observo incorporarse de la cama. Sin pudor y sin vergüenza. Admiro el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Que se acerca a mi. Abrazándome con fuerza transmitiéndome que no me marche. Tristemente le rodeo con mis brazos. Le siento temblar levemente. No quiero que sufra con mi ausencia. Juntos sufriría más. Aspiro su aroma. El aroma que esperaba cada mañana recostada en mi pecho. Hundo mi rostro en sus cabellos rizados. Acaricio discretamente la piel desnuda de su espalda. Tratando de memorizarlo. Sé que mi corazón está grabado a fuego su cuerpo. Las noches de pasión, desenfreno, locura y lujuria. Sus ojos hechizadores. Sus labios. Su voz. Y su nombre.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. No quería presenciar su partida viéndola por última vez. Sabía que si lo hacía. Daría un paso delante y la arroparía nuevamente en sus brazos. Así que lentamente deslicé mis brazos a su cintura de avispa. Busqué con mis labios los suyos. Y le regalé un beso. Un beso que empezó lento y suave. Luego se tornó un poco desesperante y apasionado. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control. Un pulso que nadie gana. Como el dicho. Dicho por la gente. Al separarnos. Posé mi frente en la de ella. Mi mente era un caos. Sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Pero algo. No sabía que era. Me decía que era una estupidez. Lo haría. Tragué saliva sonoramente. Me despojé de su cuerpo. Sintiendo un escalofrío bajar hasta mis pies.

Besé su frente. Sin abrir los ojos. Me retracté dos pasos. Di media vuelta. Abrí los ojos. Mi maleta reposaba ladeada en el pasillo de la puerta. Justo antes de llegar a lo que iba a ser mi destino. Contemplé mi mano izquierda. Un anillo descansaba en el anular. Una lágrima corrió hasta perderse en mi chaqueta. Retiré el anillo y lo dejé en la mesita con las rosas rojas que le había obsequiado anoche. Cogí mi equipaje. Y sin mirar atrás. Salí del edificio con un nudo en la garganta. Tomé un taxi que pasaba ahí. Y esta vez por una última mirada. Vi la torre eiffel en todo su fulgor. Sonreí. Y supe que…

París…

_Siempre nos quedará París…_

Te lo prometo…Nos veremos pronto no en un futuro tan lejano…

Adiós…

* * *

N/A: Lo escribí justamente después de que mi mejor amigo (de la cual yo siento algo por él) se fue al extranjero a estudiar...estuve tan triste y a la vez frustada por no haberle dicho lo que sentía...aún así le deseo todo...que le vaya bien y bueno como dice el fragmento _"Siempre nos quedará París"...(_Ahora lloro como una magdalena sniif)


End file.
